Moonlit
by Neos109
Summary: A 14 year old boy has to deal with his lycanthropy, and the vampires in the area. Got the idea from Being Human US . I have 3 diff. stories, each w/ 14 year old having diff. 'conditions' of main characters. Didn't know where to put, hope I got it right.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlit

**Chapter 1**

I hated this day. Every 29 days, this horrible one happened, and it caused so much hurt, at least in my life. It still does cause a lot of pain, but I'm definitely getting better at… at managing it. It's still difficult, but that's how life is when you're like me. I always have to plan my life around that one day and night. It's hell. And all because of that damned man who scratched my arm.

Now I'm… plagued, by this… affliction. It was a scratch, nothing more. But now, every month, under the full moon, I become, well, a wolf. That was, and still is, my woe. The sagittal force in my life, cutting into everything, as an arrow cuts through a target. This, lycanthropy, controlled me. Everything in my life was ruled by this.

It wasn't always that bad, up until a few days before the full moon. Then, it got very difficult. My senses were heightened, even more than usually. My condition always causes me to have heightened senses, and strength, compared to humans. But close to the full moon, my senses were even stronger; I tasted more, saw more, smelt more, heard more, and even felt more. Not to mention, near the full moon, I got stronger, even compared to my normal state of strength, which is stronger, by far, of the strength of most humans. And the wolf, the thing I became, was always under the surface, and when the full moon was near, it reached closer. It made me act differently, feel differently, it even made me want to eat differently. I'd start acting more hostile, I'd start feeling weird, and I would even crave raw, bloody meat.

This was all passing through my mind on that day. As I was running towards the forest, I was thinking about how much the wolf had made me have to change my life.

I reached the place I usually turned. It was as deep into the forest as I could get, without reaching a point where I was too close to the other side. I took my backpack off my shoulder. It had all of the necessities in it, a spare set of clothes, a pocket knife just in case, a water bottle, and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, in case I didn't eat as the wolf. Then I took the raw piece of meat I had hanging on a rope off my other shoulder, and found a tree to hang it in. I climbed up the tree and tied the meat to a branch, hoping the wolf wouldn't be able to climb it as quickly as I could. Then he would start wandering around, and possibly do some damage.

I climbed back down the tree, and I could already feel myself changing. I took my shoes off quickly, and put them in the backpack. I saw that my feet were expanding, the bone structure changing. I felt pain as my whole skeleton began rearranging, and I fell onto all fours. I felt my shoulder blades pressing against my skin, and I thought they were going rip through. I started screaming, and I was glad that I hadn't smelled anyone else in the forest. I felt my face, the only part of me that still resembled a human, begin to change. As the rest of my body began to gain the fur of a wolf, my face began to elongate. My vision started changing as my eyes moved, and I felt my new canines growing, pressing against my lips. My screams got lower, more canine sounding, until, finally, I began to growl.

That was when everything started getting a little blurry. As the wolf began to fully take over, and I lost full control of my body and my mind, nothing ever stayed in my memory, all of it belonging to the wolf. The last thing I remember, as my body was becoming completely lupine, was the brightness of the moon as the wolf looked up at it, howling.


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlit

**Chapter 2**

The first thing I thought about as I woke up on the forest floor, covered in dirt and mud, was, _Damn, it's bright._ I got up, my bones and muscles aching, and looked around. It was difficult to tell where I was, compared to the night before, but I eventually figured that I was still in the area I had turned in. I looked up, and I saw that the raw meat was still hanging; the wolf hadn't reached it.

I found my backpack, quickly getting out my spare clothes and putting them on, my other clothes having been ripped and torn in the process of changing. I put my shoes on, and started stretching out, hoping to lose the aches I had.

I grabbed the sandwich out of my backpack, thankful I remembered to pack it. Anytime the wolf didn't eat, I was starving. I finished the sandwich in a few minutes, and I quickly moved onto the water bottle. After a few sips, and by sips I mean I almost finished the water bottle, I put it back in my backpack, grabbed the pocket knife, and I began climbing the tree again. I reached the meat and cut the rope, letting it fall onto the forest floor. I climbed back down and I began cutting through the raw meat, chopping it into pieces and scattering it. I always did this because it fed the animals, and that way no one would see a huge chunk of meet sitting in the middle of the forest.

I quickly grabbed my backpack, slipping it onto my shoulder, and I started making my way through the forest, jogging. It took me a while to reach the edge of the forest, mostly due to the pain in my joints. When I finally did reach the end of the forest, where it met up with the park, I continued walking, heading straight for my house.

I reached my house in about ten minutes. I grabbed the spare key from the floorboard of the porch it was hidden under, and unlocked the door. I walked in, threw my backpack on the ground near the stairs, and I started heading upstairs. I grabbed a towel and proceeded to take a shower, happy to finally get the dirt off of me.

When I got out of the shower, once again clean, I was happy it was Sunday. It meant I didn't have to do anything, and I could sit at home, winding down from my transformation, and the tolls it took on me.

It being a the day after a full moon meant getting over the aches from my entire anatomy shifting into that of a wolf's, and my senses still being heightened past their normal, although still fairly strong, state. Not to mention I still had some large canines, though smaller than a wolf's. After the previous full moon, I had school, and I had to go in while I was feeling all of this. It really sucked because, one, humans, especially teens, have a fairly overwhelming scent sometimes. And two, I was tired, and I just wanted to sleep.

Which was what I was about to do. I walked down the stairs, and stretched out on the couch, turning the T.V. on. I hated to admit it, but sometimes, I was actually happy that I didn't live with any family.

When I first found out I was a werewolf, I tried to just hide it, hoping my friends and family wouldn't notice. But, after the first time I changed, I realized how much damage I could do, and I feared I would hurt someone, so I ran away. I finally found someone who would actually rent out an apartment to a kid, even if he was kind of creepy, and I found a job being a waiter/janitor at a restaurant. All-in-all, I lived alone, while still going to school, and it still worked out, no matter how lonely it got. But, I didn't mind being alone that much. I had always been very, distant, and I never really liked, well, people.

I heard someone knocking at the door, and it seemed loud, probably due to my over sensitive. I got up, and I immediately smelled something. It was someone that smelled, weird. I got up, slowly and quietly, and walked close to the door. I heard another knock, and this time I heard the person on the other side say "Hey, open up." With another, louder knock.

I stayed silent. "Hey, kid, open the damn door." They guy yelled, hitting the door again. I tried to stay completely silent again, until I heard the man's voice, sounding quieter, as if he were whispering it, pressed against the door, "Hey, doggy, open the door or I'll break it down."

I quickly backed up, heading for the back door. I started treading a little heavier, moving faster, when I heard a loud bang. I looked back and I saw a teen standing at the front doorway, the door lying on the ground. "Hey doggy," He said, "Why don't you come over here and sit like a good boy?" The man said, but he stayed, and he didn't move.

I stopped, realizing the man wasn't chasing me. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Why would I?"

"Well, you should let me in, like a good boy."

"Fine," I said, bowing down like I was allowing a King to enter. "Come in," I said jokingly. I didn't think he would actually listen, but then, all of a sudden, the teen started running, prompting me to run as well.

I finally reached the back door, and I ripped it open, ran outside, and slammed it behind me. In less than a second I heard the door open and close quickly, and I felt a hand grab my shoulder and pull me backwards. I stumbled and fell into my attacker, who then pushed me onto the ground, face-up. "Hey doggy," He said, staring down at me, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled.

"Is the doggy playing stupid, or are you actually just this dumb?" The teen said. I stayed quiet, unsure of what to do. I wasn't certain if I could take this man. He was dressed in all black, and his hair matched, though with red streaks running through it. His strength seemed abnormal, unhuman. "So, you really don't know what I am? I guess it makes sense, I mean; you are a young little pup. But still, you must smell it. I can definitely smell you."

"So," I finally said, "I'm guessing you're not human. But, you don't smell like a werewolf either. I know how we smell. What the hell are you?"

"I'll give you a little hint." He said, and suddenly I saw his irises turn black, and his canines grew at least an inch. I panicked, backing up, trying to get as far away as possible from this, this, demon. "Awwww, is the doggy scared?"

"What the-what the hell are you?"

"Really, you don't get it?" The teen said, and then he paused. "Fine, I'll just tell you. I'm a vampire."

"Stay away." I said, standing up and baring my fangs. I held my hands at my sides, ready to use the claws that were still there from the night before.

"Aww, the puppy thinks I'm scared." The supposed vampire said, stepping forward.

"Stay back. The full moon was yesterday; I still have heightened strength, and I'm not afraid."

"Wow, brave little doggy. I know the full moon was yesterday, and I know how that affects you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to run away. Listen, there are a few vampires around here, and I just wanna say, watch out."

"Wait… are you warning me, or threatening me?"

"Funny dog. Neither, I just, want you to be aware of the situation you're in. A young werewolf like you isn't common, and, some of the vampires around here, well, most of the vampires around here won't be nice to you. Just, watch out." The teen said, and he started running, quickly, amazingly fast, and suddenly, he was gone.

"Um…. What the hell just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Cory… Cory." I heard someone say. Then suddenly there was a loud banging sound as a book was slammed down on the table I was sitting at. I looked up to see my Bio teacher standing there, staring at me. "So glad you could join us again, Mr. Selini. Could you maybe answer the question; what are the three major types of RNA?"

"Um… mRNA, tRNA, and rRNA." I said.

"Fine, but pay attention." The teacher said, and he walked away.

But I was in my own little world. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened the day before, when I was attacked and warned/threatened by a vampire. And it confused me.

"Okay class, today we're going to go a little off topic. Today, we're going to talk about some of the 'mythical' creatures that exist, and how each is impossible to exist." The teacher said.

"Which ones?" A student asked.

"Well, for the rest of the week, we're going to cover two, maybe three. Let's start off with… werewolves." The teacher said, and it immediately cut through the rest of my thoughts. If we talked about werewolves, what might happen? Then again, if we had a test about it, I might get a hundred. That would be pretty fun.

"Ummm, excuse. Are we going to have a test on this?" A student asked.

"No."

"Damn." I said quietly.

"Okay. Werewolves are humans that, according to most myths, turn into wolves on the night of the full moon. We're going to completely ignore the werewolves from the book series, the ones that can just turn into wolves on will, and don't feel any pain. If lycanthropy, the scientific name for being a werewolf, was real, it would cause a lot of pain, take a lot longer, and would most likely not be on will, though the moon should have no affiliation with the changes either."

"But it does," I said under my breath, "And it hurts like hell."

"So, does anyone want to suggest why lycanthropy is impossible?"

"Humans can't be wolves." A student said, and he earned snickers from the class.

"Well, yes. The human anatomy isn't able to shift into that of a wolf's. Any others?"

"It wouldn't be able to be transferred by a bite." A girl said.

"Exactly. If werewolves existed, bites wouldn't pass it on. Any others?"

"A human's DNA can't change into a wolf's." I said so she wouldn't call on me when I didn't have an answer. I was laughing, on the inside, the whole time, though. It was kind of difficult to give reasons werewolves couldn't exist, when I was one.

"Yes." The teacher said, and the bell rang. "Okay, next class we'll talk about vampires. No homework." And we all started getting up and leaving.

I got out of the room quickly, and, since it was the end, of the day, I headed straight towards my bus. Once I reached the bus, I sat in my normal seat and put my Bluetooth headphones in, turning my phone up in my ears, and blasting some music. There was one song I always found ironic. It was called _Raised by Wolves_ by Falling in Reverse, and it always made me think about my lycanthropy.

By the time the bus reached my house, I felt extreme happiness. I was getting tired of all of the smells on the bus. Not to mention the loud voices of everyone.

I walked off the bus, slowly walking up to my house. All of a sudden, I smelled something, something familiar. I walked up to my door and opened it cautiously. Sitting there, on my couch, I saw the vampire from the day before. "Hello doggy."

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, getting into a defensive position. The wolf in me always acted upon my instincts, except on the new moon. That was the one day of the month I was completely human.

"Just to talk to you." The teen said, and he move a little closer, "Why don't you close the door?"

"Why don't you get out?"

"Funny. Okay then, how about I just get to the talking." He said, and he walked back over to the couch and sat down, watching me the whole time. "You need to be careful."

"What?"

"You need to watch your back. Most vampires will not take kindly to you."

"Are you warning me?"

"Funny. No, listen, just watch your back." The vampire said, and he got up.

As he reached the door, I held a hand out, stopping him. "Where exactly do you think you're going?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You break into my house, tell me to watch out, and then just walk away. I want some details."

"Yeah, no." I started growling, ready to attack. "You're not going to scare me. I know how the moon affects you, and I know you're close to your strongest point, but don't mess with me; I can easily take you." And he pushed me out of the way, opening my door and walking away.

"Wait," I said, "What exactly did you come here for?"

"I don't know. Just a warning, I guess." And he started walking, then running, quickly, faster than any human should be able to move. He became a blur, and was gone within seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I was sitting at home, relaxing once again. It had been about a week since the vampire visited, and all had been quiet. In fact, the new moon was near, and that meant I was almost at the point where I was closest to human. It's during the full moon that the wolf loses any influence over me, and it's awesome. That night, the new moon was going to be the best time to relax. It was Saturday, so it meant no school the next day, and I had the lowest energy for the two months, so I usually just sat around at home and relaxed.

"Hey, kid, how ya doing?" I heard a voice say, and I jumped. I turned around, and I saw the vampire sitting at my closed doorway, watching me.

"What the hell." I yelled.

"Awww, did I scare the little dog."

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"What? Oh, I have a key."

"How the hell did you get a key? And how are you able to enter, the first time you needed permission."

"Well, you gave me permission the first time, so I don't need it anymore. And, I kinda know some people. It was easy to get a key."

"So, why the hell do you keep coming to my house? I thought vampires were supposed to hate my kind."

"Well, not all of us do. Most vampires can't stand your kind. But, there are a few of us, such as myself, that don't… how can I say this nicely… hate you. I actually like werewolves. Especially you, although that's probably cause you're close to my age, or, at least the age I was when I was turned."

"Umm… okay then. How old are you exactly?"

"Well, I was turned when I was 16, so I'll always look 16, but I'm really about 206 years old."

"Wow. That's gotta suck, being stuck in the body of a 16 year old for 190 years." I said, then, after a pause, I asked the teen something else. "What's your name?"

"Alex. Alexander Ivanov." The teen said with a dominant Russian accent mixed with others.

"Nice to meet you Alexander." I said, standing up and reaching to shake his hand. "I'm Cory. Cory Selini." And for the first time in a few years, I finally felt like I met someone I could actually talk to. After a little bit of silence, I said, "So, what now?"

"Well, you just keep living your life, but now, you have a vampire friend." Alex said with a smile. "And anyways, I gotta leave. If the vampires see me here, with a werewolf, they might not like it that much." And Alex started walking towards the door.

"Hey, Alex, one request. Could you stop popping up unexpectedly?"

"I'm gonna be honest. No." He said smiling. Then Alex walked out the door, disappearing with his vampire speed.

"I have got to get a new lock on that door." I said, talking to myself, and I walked over to the couch, deciding to sleep before the new moon, so that way, in case any vampires showed up, like Alex was warning me, I might not be as weak.

"Cory, wake up." I heard someone mumble, breaking into my dreams, but I didn't want to move. "Cory, wake up." They said, shaking me. This time it sounded like they were yelling, and were the person yelling the first time.

All of a sudden I was partially lifted up, being shaken by someone yelling "Cory, get up! Your house is on fire." And I woke up, completely, immediately. I saw Alex there, holding me by the shoulders, having just woken me up.

"What's happening?" I asked, yelling. Then I smelled it, smoke. And I saw the walls of my house, aflame.

"Come, get up. We have to get out of the house." Alex said, rushing me off the couch.

"Okay," I said, kind of in a blur. I got off the couch, heading straight towards the door. "Wait, I have some stuff upstairs that I need."

"No, we have to get out the house." Alex said, urging me to leave.

"No. I need to get something." I said, and I started running up the stairs.

"Wait." Alex said, but he was too late. I was already up stairs, and it was a lot worse up there.

I started running towards my room, where everything I was looking for was. I saw my backpack and grabbed, then ran over to my dresser. I grabbed a few pictures, all of my family, my necklace, which was the symbol of Aquarius, and my pocket knife. Then I ran over to my closet. I knew my life was in danger, but I needed clothes from there. After I got a few shirts and jeans, I was satisfied and started running towards the door. All of a sudden the doorway collapsed, bringing some of the ceiling with it, and trapping me.

I tried moving some of the rumble, but I couldn't even get close to it because it was so hot, and everything was starting to get blurry. I turned around, heading for the window. I stood near it, trying to see if I could jump out, but it was too high, and thanks to the new moon hanging outside, I was too human. And I couldn't even open the window; the second I touched the glass, it burned my hand.

I backed away, trying to find a way out, while still keeping my mouth covered with my shirt. "Alex!" I yelled, hoping he was still near. But I got no response, and I was beginning to feel light-headed. I moved to my dresser, going through the drawers. After about minute, I finally found what I was looking for, my machete. I ran over to the doorway and started trying to chop up the pieces of the wall and doorway blocking my way, but, unfortunately, the machete got so hot that I dropped it, and I could barely breathe.

I didn't know what to do anymore, so I just walked over to my bed, barely able to breathe. I sat down, unable to even think of a way to get me out of the room. _Damn. Why'd I have to go up here?_ I thought. I opened my backpack, going through the things I collected. I saw the pictures of my family, the family I wouldn't see again, and the pocket knife I risked my life for, the clothes I could have lived without, and necklace I was about to die for. I lay down on the bed, feeling like my lungs were on fire, and everything was getting dark.

All of a sudden I heard a crashing noise. I couldn't see what was happening, but I figured the house was just caving in. I wanted to get up, but I couldn't muster up the energy. "Damn it Cory." I heard someone say.

"Alex?" I mumbled.

"Come on." I heard the person say, and they picked me, and my backpack up. I felt myself swaying a little as I was carried somewhere. I heard the sound of glass crashing, and all of a sudden, I felt like I was falling, while still in the hold of my savior.

I woke up to the sound of a siren. _Where the hell am I?_ I thought. I looked around, and I saw that I was in the back of an ambulance. I saw a male nurse sitting there. "Hey. Good you're awake, now stay with me. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah," I said, my voice sounding rough. "Fire, smoke, et cetera."

"Yeah."

"Who saved me?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone saved me. Someone picked me up and brought me out through the window."

"No one saved you." The nurse said. "We found you outside, alone, collapsed in the street."

"But-"

"No one was there. Now rest. You're gonna be fine." The nurse said, interrupting me. I decided to take his advice. My lungs were still burning, and I felt like I needed rest. I stayed asleep until they brought me into the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I never noticed how loud hospitals were, until I had to stay overnight. Then I realized how much people were moving around, and how annoyingly boring it was.

I had to stay overnight because I inhaled a lot of smoke, and I got 2nd degree burns, bordering on 3rd degree. I tried to tell them I should go home, because I knew I would heal faster than they expected. The whole werewolf thing sped up my healing process a little. It happened at a higher strength the closer I got to the full moon, like any of the other 'perks' from lycanthropy, but since it was the first day of the waxing moon, I was going to start healing well.

"Okay Cory, let's see that hand." A nurse said, walking into my room.

"Please, just let me leave, I'm fine." I said, letting the nurse see my hand.

"We can't let you leave."

"But I can't even afford to pay for medical care." I said.

"Well, your parents probably can." The nurse said, "And, by the way, we need to have your parents' info. Where are they?"

"I'm Cory's father." I heard a voice say from behind the curtain. All of a sudden I saw a man push the curtain aside and step into my 'room'. I saw Alex follow behind him.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Dad brought me here." Alex said, pointing at the man, and I got the message.

"Okay nurse, here's my father." I said, motioning towards the unfamiliar man.

"Hello, I'm Trauer. Trauer Tod. I'm Cory's father." The man said with a German accent.

"Can you prove that?" The nurse said asked.

"Umm…. I don't think that's required." The man said, and all of a sudden the nurse was agreeing, and at Trauer's suggestion, she left the room. Then he turned to me and said, "So, you're the werewolf Alex risked his life to save?"

"I figured you were the one who saved me. Thank you so much." I said, then I paused, and I turned my attention the man, "Now who the hell are you?"

"I am Trauer. I am the vampire in charge of this area."

"So, why are you here, and why the hell did you tell that nurse you were my father?"

"Well, Alex here has convinced me that I should help you."

"Really, cause I got the feeling you were the one that lit my house on fire. Or you at least ordered it."

"And what gives you that idea."

"First of all, you hate me, I can tell that much. Second, you're a vampire, I can smell that much, and from what Alex has told me, most of your kind doesn't like my kind. And, finally, I can smell a little bit of gas, and it smells like it's coming from you."

"Wow, someone's a smart little doggy." The man said, and then he turned to Alex, "Alexander, I will see you outside." And he walked past the curtain and out of the room.

"Alex thanks for saving me." I said.

"Listen, Cory. I can't talk to you anymore."

"Why not?"

"Well, Trauer kind of blackmailed me. You're right about him, along with other vampires, setting the fire. And now they're angry that I saved you. For years, maybe decades, I've been slowly breaking away from the vampire society, and Trauer and them haven't like it. They said that as long as I come back to them, they'll leave you alone, and take care your medical bills and everything." Alex said, "And now, I need to leave." And he left.

And I sat there, alone, now more than ever. Alex had saved my life, risking his in the process. And then he agreed to join a society he's been breaking away from, just to keep me alive, in the process, being forced to leave me alone.

All of a sudden the nurse walked back in. "Okay Cory," She said, "Your father just showed us your medical insurance. Everything's all paid for, and you're free to go."

"Damn Trauer."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Mr. Selini, you really need to learn to pay attention." I heard my science teacher yell at me.

"Yeah, I'm told that a lot."

"Okay wise guy, start paying attention. What was I just talking about?"

"Vampires?"

"And…?"

"How they can't exist." I said, already laughing on the inside. I knew that they could.

"Yes, now, can you give me one reason they can't exist?"

"The way vampirism is transferred."

"Fine." My teacher said, and he walked away from the table resuming his lesson on vampires. But I wasn't paying attention. I hadn't seen any signs of Alex or any other vampires in a while, besides smelling some vampire blood, and it had been a few weeks since the fire. I had to move into a new place, which, surprisingly, was offered up by a Trauer. Yep, that's right. I was forced to live in a house owned by vampires that had already attempted to kill me. Yay.

The full moon was that night, and it had me even more on edge. My senses were heightened, and my stress levels were high, damn full moon.

By the time the bell rang, I barely even noticed it, and I didn't realize class was over until half of the students left the room. I left the room, walked to my bus, and listened to music until I got home. Then, I walked into the new apartment, and I got all of the necessities for the full moon. By the time my backpack was filled with my clothes, knife, necklace, and backup meal, and I had a chunk of raw meant, I left the apartment, heading for the forest.

It took longer to reach the forest from my new place. I found myself just hoping I would make it in time. I started running, and by the time I reached the forest, it was six o'clock, and the moon was almost at the point that it took me over. I found the center of the forest, not smelling any humans along the way. I tied the bloody meat to a branch high in the tree, making sure to take in the smell so the wolf would be attracted. Then I threw my backpack into a different tree.

I ran over to the center of a few trees, almost ready to change. I took my shoes off, feeling my bones pressing against them. I felt the pain already passing through my body, starting in my ribs as they expanded, making me double over, screaming. I felt my fingernails elongating, forming into claws, my arms twisting into those of a wolf. I felt my teeth sharpening, lengthening, and forming into the fangs of a wolf.

I felt my vision begin to change as my eyes began to shift on my face. I felt my nose begin to change, forming into a canine nose, fur beginning to grow on my face, like it already had on the rest of body. I heard my screams shift to growls, and I already felt the need to howl, the wolf's way of communicating that it was here. Once again, my final memory was the shining moon as the wolf gained complete control.

I woke up, lying on the forest floor, once again caked in dirt and mud, naked. I started moving, and I noticed something weird. I was covered in blood.

I got up, feeling pain flow through my bones. I felt the pain in my everlasting scratch marks on my right arm. I looked around, smelling the air, trying to find the source of the blood. I found a trail, and I started following it. I was distressed when I finally found the source of the blood that was soaking me.

I found a dead dear, sitting on the forest floor, its throat ripped out. Upon seeing it, I immediately ran over to a tree and pueked, thinking about how I had killed the deer, not to mention eaten some of it.

I ran back to the area I had transformed in, and found my backpack, getting out my clothes and getting dressed. I then grabbed my necklace, put it on, and grabbed my pocket knife, heading over to the chunk of meat I hung in the tree, cutting it down, and separating it. I threw the backpack over my shoulder, and I walked back to where the deer was.

I felt like I was going to puke again, but I controlled myself. I wondered if there was something I should, but I realized there was nothing I could do. I decided on just leaving the forest, and so, I began my monthly jog through the woods.

At first, I forgot I lived in a new place, and I almost took the route to my house that burned down. When I remembered where I actually lived, I was halfway to the old house, and I had to turn around and begin running.

"Hey, doggy." I heard someone yell as I ran past them. I stopped in my tracks, looking for the owner of the voice, when I saw a man step out from behind a building. "How ya doing pup?" The man asked. I could smell the vampire blood in him.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Well, I'm just making sure you're not hanging out with any vampires, and I'd thought I'd talk to you. See how much of an intellectual difference there is." The vampire said with a sneer.

"Ha. Funny. Just leave me alone." I said, and I turned around and started jogging to my apartment. I was relieved when I made it home, completely safe, without any more interactions with anyone.

I entered the apartment, and I immediately entered my routine of showering, then sleeping. I crashed on my couch, and got ready to take a nice nap, happy to get the rest that I needed. It felt good to finally lie down after the full moon. The only thing that was bothering me was the scratch marks on my right arm. Since it was the scratch that turned me into a werewolf, they always opened up again as I was turning, and they healed at the normal rate of a human, becoming scars. It was a cycle.

I finally got to sleep, the scratches leaving my mind, and the T.V. giving me enough sound to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The day of the new moon, I went out. I was hoping to find Alex again. He was the only friend I really had since I had become a werewolf, even if we were only friends for a day.

"Hey doggy." I heard as I was walking in the park. I thought I should get a little fresh air, but it might not have been smart to go on the morning of the new moon. "Hey, doggy!" I heard again, and this time a vampire ran up beside me. He caught up to me, and slapped me on the back. "Hey doggy," He said, "Why aren't you listening to me?"

"Just leave me alone." I said, walking away quickly.

But, the man, being a vampire, caught up to me easily. "Hey, mutt, you better listen to me when I'm talking to you. Now, why are you looking for Alex?" He said, grabbing my shoulder.

"Hey, bloodsucker, leave me alone." I said, and I pushed past him, walking away.

"Watch your back mutt. Tonight's the new moon." The vampire said loudly to me as I left him behind.

When I got home, I wanted to sleep. I figured if I went to sleep now, then when the full moon got here, I wouldn't be so vulnerable. I threw myself down on my couch, wiped out from my walk in the park. I closed my eyes, and almost immediately, I fell asleep.

I woke up, and it seemed really dark. It was darker than it should be. I looked around, and I realized that I was sitting up, in a really uncomfortable chair. I saw nearly no light, except from somewhere behind me. I tried to turn around, but when I attempt to get up, I found that I was shackled to the chair, at my wrists and legs.

I heard a door squeak open behind me. "Is the doggy awake?" I heard a man say. He sounded familiar. Then he walked into my field of view, and I saw that it was the vampire from the park. "How are ya doing? Is the chair comfortable?"

"What hell's going on here?" I yelled at him.

"Well, Trauer doesn't like that fact that you're looking for Alex. We don't want him to have any distractions, and if he thinks he can help you, he's probably going to try, which will lead to him leaving our little society."

"Really, I'm in here because I was looking for someone?"

"I know it's too much for your little doggy brain to understand, but maybe if you were a vampire, you'd understand." The man said, as the door behind me opened again. "Oh good, the jewelry's here." The vampire said with a sneer.

I was confused about what he was talking about. Then, another vampire walked into view, and he had a cart with a sheet over it. The vampire with the cart stopped, and then walked back to the door, leaving the cart. After he left, the sneering vampire began talking again.

"So, little wolf, are you ready to see how we teach your kind?"

"What are you talking about?" I said, and I felt an uncomfortable fear.

"Well, we don't want looking for Alex anymore, so, we're going to use a proven method for 'teaching' werewolves." The man said, and he removed the sheet over the cart. I saw tons of shiny looking necklaces and other things, reflecting the light from the only source behind me. "Do you know what this is?" The vampire asked, picking up a shiny necklace.

"Um… sparkly jewelry?"

He laughed, "Funny dog. You're right. Yes, this is a piece of jewelry, but there's something else. This is special jewelry. This is silver." The man said, and I suddenly felt fear, and a lot of it. The man walked forward, "Now, are we going to go causing trouble in the vampire world?" he asked.

"I'm not scared of a necklace." I lied.

"Poor, stupid doggy. I can smell the adrenaline, I know you're scared. It's just as well, you should be." The vampire said, and he stepped closer, setting the necklace on my right arm.

I felt the skin begin to sear as the silver reacted with my skin. I felt the urge to scream, to kick and struggle, but I held it in; I didn't want this man to win.

The vampire took the necklace away, and I saw the imprint of a cross, burned into my skin. I found myself letting out the breath I had been holding in. I looked up at the vampire, "I thought you were trying to make me not want to screw with your vampire plans or whatever. How does causing me pain make me want to not meddle?"

"Well, with more pain, you'll understand." The man said, walking back to the cart full of silver. He grabbed another necklace, this one shaped like a sun, and he walked back over to me. "Ready?" He said, quickly putting the silver sun onto my skin, right next to the cross.

I felt it burn and sear, just like the cross, but I stopped myself from screaming. "What's the matter? Not enough pain?" The vampire said, and I got the urge to punch him in the throat. He pulled the sun away from my skin, and I resumed breathing.

"So, I see that's not enough." The vampire said, walking over to the cart again. He set the necklace down, and grabbed something else made of silver. I couldn't tell what it was, but I didn't like it. He walked back over to me, his hands behind his back. "How about this?" He said, bringing his hands in front of him. I saw silver versions of brass knuckles on his hands, and I began to prepare myself for the worst. The man pulled his hand back, getting ready to punch me. I saw the silver glint of the knuckles, and I struggled against the shackles that held me.

"Michael." I heard someone say behind me as the door opened. The vampire in front of me looked up. "Let the werewolf go." The man at the door said. Michael backed away, taking his silver knuckles off and setting them back on the cart. Two men then walked up from behind the chair and started unshackling me. When my hands and feet felt as if enough blood had flown back into them, I got up, and looked towards the door. There I saw two vampires, I could smell them, a man, and Alex. I stepped towards the door, and Alex started walking away. I stopped, and the man at the door said "It's time you went home son." And he walked me through the underground area we were in.

I kept looking all around as he lead me to the exit. I didn't see much. The walls were concrete, with pipes running along them. There were lights above us, and every so often, some would flicker.

"So, you're a vampire." I said to the man who was walking me to the exit. He seemed young, maybe in his late twenties, but he had an air of wisdom. And he smelled like vampire, strongly.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask; can you not smell it?" The man said, and it sounded like he had a bit of a Russian accent. It was stronger than Alex's.

"No, I can smell it; I was just making small talk." I said, trailing off at the end.

"Well, would you like to talk, child?"

"Yes, actually. I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Do you have a problem with what I am?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seem fine with me; even though I'm a werewolf, and then any other vampires I've met seem to despise me for it, except for Alex, and maybe Trauer, I couldn't really tell. I also haven't met many vampires."

"Yes, it's true, many vampires dislike your kind. In fact, most vampires hate your kind."

"Why is that, exactly?"

"Quite a few reasons, belonging to quite a few vampires. Most say that they think your kind is beneath us. Some say they just don't like you, but if you ask me, it's cause they're jealous. There are a lot of vampires who wish they could die as easily as you, and, since they're not allowed to show themselves to humans, they take it out on you guys, because you can die."

"Yeah, they hate me cause I die easily." I said as we reached a door.

"Do not worry yourself child, but be careful. There are many vampires out there, like Michael, who wouldn't mind killing you." The man said, and then he got quieter, "And be careful, the vampires in this area are planning something that could be very dangerous to your kind." He opened the door, "Now here's the exit."

"Thank you." I said, walking out through the door. I was hit by surprise as I saw that I was standing near the street. I looked back, and I saw that the door was closed, and it was against a concrete wall that was part of a sewer.

I started walking, able to smell humans close, feeling the marks on my right arm, just next to the scratches that caused my lycanthropy. I walked towards where I smelled the humans, hoping they could tell me where I was. When I reached them, they gave me directions home, and it felt good to know where I was going, and the thought of lying on the couch made me already felt start feeling comfortable.


End file.
